Trust and Betrayal
by angelofanime777
Summary: Frostpaw is a young cat learning to become a ForestClan warrior. She meets a SwampClan apprentice just like her. They soon start meeting every night at the border while inside her clan there is a jealous tom wishing he were that SwampClan tom. What will happen to Frostpaw? Who can she trust? Who will betray her?
1. Intro

ForestClan

Leader: ThistleStar- tan tabby tom, green-yellow eyes

Deputy: Stonesoul- light gray tom, green eyes

Healer: Moltedcrow- tortoiseshell tom amber eyes

Warriors

Squirrelstripe- orange tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Winterfall- White she-cat with gray patches on left eye, and right paw, blue eyes

Jewel- gray she-cat, green eyes

Mudstream- brown tom, amber eyes

Dustfoot- tan tabby tom, green eyes

Splotchsting- calico she-cat, tan main coat, blue and green eyes

Lionpool- orange, green eyes

Midnight- black tom green eyes

Treepelt- brown she-cat amber eyes

Apprentices

Frostpaw- gray-blue she-cat, blue eyes

Aspenpaw- gray and white tom, green eyes

Angelpaw- white she-cat, green and blue eyes

Cedarpaw- gray tom, blue eyes

Viperpaw- tan tabby she-cat, green eyes

Blazepaw- orange tom, amber eyes

SwampClan

Leader: LilyStar- brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Deputy: Tigersting- light brown tabby tom, green eyes

Healer: Autumnpelt- calico she-cat, yellow-green eyes

Warriors

Amberstripe- red-brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Badgerpelt- black and white tom, blue eyes

Auburnpool- red-brown she-cat, amber eyes

Ashclaw- gray and white tom, blue eyes

Blackmoon- black tom, amber eyes

Bearheart- brown she-cat green eyes

Halfwing- white she-cat, blue eyes

Crowtalon- black tom, yellow eyes

Jaybird- silver tom, yellow-green eyes

Apprentices

Leafpaw- light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Autumnpaw- orange she-cat, yellow eyes

Rowanpaw- brown tabby tom, amber eyes

WaterClan

Leader: LeopardStar- tortoiseshell she-cat, yellow eyes

Deputy: Cranewing- white and light brown tom, green eyes

Healer: Silverfall- silver she-cat, blue eyes

Warriors

Shinefall- light golden she-cat, green eyes

Goldenpool- golden she-cat, blue eyes

Flamewhisker- orange tom, yellow-green eyes

Stonehill- gray tom, amber eyes

Darknight- black tom, amber eyes

Blueswim- gray-blue she-cat, blue eyes

Ghostshadow- light gray tom, light blue eyes

Deadnight- black tom, amber eyes

Fawnstep- tortoiseshell she-cat, yellow-green eyes

Seabreeze- silver she-cat, blue eyes

Jellysting- gray-blue tom, amber eyes

Apprentices

Tigerpaw- brown tabby tom, green eyes

Moonpaw- silver she-cat, yellow eyes

Bumblepaw- black and golden tom, yellow-green eyes

Soulpaw- light gray she-cat, light blue eyes

**I based my story off of Warrior cats books by Erin Hunter, I do not own this, only the names and the plot not the idea!**


	2. Chapter 1

Trust and Betrayal

Chapter 1

It was spring. The flowers were starting to bloom and herbs starting to grow. Pray was becoming less scarce and the clans were becoming stronger again. It had been a long winter, but the clans survived. Thistlestripe was now ThistleStar. SilverStar used her last life in a battle against WaterClan. As a new leader he was doing great.

"Stonesoul." ThistleStar meowed. "Yes?" He asked. "Take a hunting patrol out, see what we can find." He meowed. Stonesoul nodded. "Midnight, Lionpool, Willowbird, and Frostpaw." He called. All of them gathered. "We are going hunting." He meowed. Frostpaw's pelt tingled with excitement. "Alright Frostpaw, your first hunt." Lionpool meowed to his apprentice.

Outside the forest smelled of many wonders. The trees were green, the sky was bright, and there were many pretty scents. Frostpaw looked around in awe. "Welcome to your territory." Midnight purred. Lionpool gestured to her to look around, take in sounds and scents. She was already doing so. It was beautiful.

Stonesoul caught a squirrel which impressed all of them. Frostpaw figured they were hard to catch. "It's very difficult to catch a squirrel Frostpaw. Even ThistleStar has problems catching them." Lionpool explained. She looked at her father, impressed. He was a great deputy and very skilled at that. Midnight nudged her with a purr. "That's your dad." He meowed.

Even though he wasn't clan born, Midnight and his littermates had lived in the clan long enough to be considered clanblood. Surprising to her even with three legs Midnight could fight like a normal four legged cat. He saw her looking him up and down. "Don't worry, it doesn't affect my abilities at all." He meowed. She looked away. "I know." She meowed.

"Frostpaw your turn to try to catch something." Lionpool meowed. She padded up. "You'll do great." Midnight reassured her. There was a mouse a few tail-lengths away. Her father had shown her how to hunt a mouse before she was a 'paw, this Lionpool knew. She took a deep breath and concentrated. Everyone was watching. The pressure to succeed was on.

She crouched down. Tail flat, ears down. She shifted her body weight and kept an eye out for twigs through her peripheral. She breathed in softly so the mouse couldn't hear her. She crept closer and closer till she decided she was close enough. She took one last second then blasted off. The mouse ran as quick as it could but it was no match for Frostpaw. She pounced and bit its neck in one swift move.

"Nice job!" Lionpool meowed. "That's my girl!" Stonesoul purred. "I knew you could do it!" Midnight meowed. "That was good." Willowbird meowed. They all carried their pray back to camp to report to ThistleStar. That was her first hunt as an apprentice, and it went great.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back in camp Aspenpaw and Angelpaw practiced their hunting stances that Stonesoul also taught them. "You caught something!" Angelpaw gasped. "Nice your first kill!" Aspenpaw purred. Frostpaw nodded. "I was lucky, I thought I got too close, but the thing still didn't sense me." She meowed. They all laughed. "It wasn't luck, it's a mouse, the easiest thing for a puny 'paw like you to catch." Viperpaw purred.

"Hey don't you start Viperpoo!" Aspenpaw growled. The she-cat hissed. "Viperpaw." Splotchsting meowed. "Yes?" She asked ducking. "Apologize now. There's no reason for that behavior." She meowed. Huffing the little brown she-cat said sorry and walked off. "I don't know why she acts like that." Splotchsting sighed walking off. "I wouldn't know." Aspenpaw whispered sarcastically.

Angelpaw looked at Frostpaw. "Are you ok?" She asked. Tearing up Frostpaw meowed, "Fine." And walked off into the woods. She sat by the stream looking at herself. "I am puny and worthless." She mumbled. "What can my clan do with a mouse sized cat like me?" She asked herself. "Well they can love her, and protect her with all their hearts." A voice meowed. "Who's there?" She demanded.

A black and brown tom appeared from the trees. "Who are you?" She asked. He was on the other side of the border, SwampClan. "I am Rowanpaw of SwampClan. You wouldn't know me yet since you are a new 'paw am I right?" He asked. "Yes." She meowed cautiously. "Don't worry I'm alone and not here to harm you." He meowed.

The two cats talked for a while getting to know each other. "It is very nice to meet the deputy's kit. I'm honored." He meowed. "It's not a big deal. He's a new deputy so I haven't been in high family power long." Frostpaw meowed. "Still you have true power." He purred. Her ear twitched. "I should go." She meowed. "Meet me here tomorrow night?" Rowanpaw asked. "I don't know Rowanpaw." She meowed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next night was the full moon meeting, Frostpaw couldn't meet Rowanpaw at the border. It was her first meeting. Frostpaw, Angelpaw, and Aspenpaw went. Along with Stonesoul, Moltedcrow, Midnight, Winterfall and Luna. They all ate before leaving and headed out by sunset. They made it to the meeting hallow by almost dark.

WaterClan was already there. Frostpaw didn't recognize anyone since it's her first meeting. A couple younger cats stared at her and her littermates. It made her feel uncomfortable. SwampClan showed up soon after ForestClan did. Frostpaw saw Rowanpaw there. He flicked his tail happily. She felt happy to see a face she knew outside the clan.

She went to pad over to him. "Where are you going?" Midnight asked. "To meet some apprentices like me." She meowed. "Alright." He meowed sadly. She knew he wanted her to stay beside him. Frostpaw had to make friends somehow. She padded over to Rowanpaw.

"Hello beautiful." He purred. She looked down at her paws. "Hi Rowanpaw." She purred. "You two know each other?" Moltedcrow asked rhetorically. "Yes." Frostpaw meowed. "How do you know each other's names?" He asked. "Patrol." Rowanpaw meowed. Moltedcrow looked at them suspiciously. "Alright." He meowed walking away.

"That was close." Frostpaw meowed. "Meh, it wouldn't have hurt us if we told the truth either. He's a healer all he can do is lecture and tell." Rowanpaw meowed. "Trust me Moltedcrow is no ordinary tom. He knows if a cat's about to die or not." She replied. His ears twitched. "Really?" He asked. Frostpaw nodded.

**This is my first story I'm sorry if it sucks and the chapters are short but I have the entire thing typed out and it gets better I promise. I will need 10 reviews before I continue posting. Hope you like it thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In camp Frostpaw laid in the morning sunlight the next day. "How was your first meeting?" A familiar meowed asked. Frostpaw looked up and there stood her mother. "It was good. I met another apprentice there, he's really funny and cool." She meowed. "He huh?" Winterfall asked jokingly. "Mom he's a SwampClan tom. Not allowed." She joked back.

Frostpaw laid back down after Winterfall got done talking with her. Her mother was a gentle, joking mother. She was perfect for how Frostpaw and her littermates were. Her being their mom was a great thing. Midnight padded up to her next. "May I lay with you?" He asked. "Sure, why not." She meowed. They laid together in the sunlight.

Fighting. That's the training that would be focused on today. Frostpaw and Viperpaw would be going against each other in training. "Focus on keeping your breath steady while you fight so you don't run out of breath." Lionpool meowed. "Viperpaw stop twitching your ears it shows you're not concentrated." Mudstream meowed. Both cats nodded.

To Frostpaw this was just training, to Viperpaw this was competition to see who the better warrior would be. Even if she was better than Frostpaw now, that doesn't mean she'll always be. A weird smell threw her concentration off. Viperpaw attacked, claws out. Frostpaw yowled. "Viperpaw." Mudstream hissed.

The older 'paw got off of her. "What is the matter with you, using claws?" He hissed. She ducked down. "Sorry." She mewed. "Are you ok Frostpaw?" Lionpool asked. She nodded and stood back up and sniffed the air. "It smells weird." She meowed. Lionpool took a sniff. "Mudstream take them back to camp and gather a patrol." Lionpool ordered.

"What's going on?" Viperpaw asked. "There are new-denned fox cubs. They will attack us, we need a patrol to deal with them and the mom." Mudstream explained. "That'll take the whole clan!" Frostpaw meowed. "Depending on how many cubs there are." He replied. The 'paws looked nervously at each other.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In camp ThistleStar gathered a patrol to get them out of their territory. Stonesoul, Squirrelstripe, Treepelt, Dustfoot, Luna and Mudstream went. "Be careful." The leader warned. They took his warning to heart and left. Fighting foxes was dangerous. Frostpaw was worried for her father. She didn't want to end up like Viperpaw, fatherless. She said a quiet prayer to the stars for her father, to keep him safe.

It felt like a lifetime before the patrol returned. Squirrelstripe was helping Treepelt, who was limping, into the healer's den. She was the worst injury. Everyone else had scratches and light bite marks on them. Frostpaw sighed with relief that her father and clanmates were safe. "Are they gone?" Aspenpaw asked Luna. "Yes. It was just two cubs together fending for themselves." She meowed out of breath.

Frostpaw padded up to Stonesoul. "I'm glad you're ok." She meowed. "Oh there was no reason to worry. ThistleStar didn't make me deputy for nothing." He purred. "Deputies die all the time though." Frostpaw pointed out. Stonesoul looked at her. "I'm safe ok, don't worry anymore." He meowed licking her head.

The next moon meeting came around and Rowanpaw was now even bigger than before. Frostpaw felt like a mouse to him. "It's the tabby in me." He meowed. "I feel so small though." She meowed back. "Well you're a snowflake, you're tiny, beautiful, yet frisky with a bite to her." He meowed. Frostpaw nudged him. "Stop it." She purred.

Frostpaw noticed Midnight watching her from the distance. He looked upset for some reason. She was confused but looked away. "So how's life been for you?" Rowanpaw asked. "Good, there was a fox in our territory the other day. We chased them off." She told him. "Them?" He asked. "Two new-denned cubs, all on their own for the first time." Frostpaw explained.

The meeting ended and Frostpaw padded up to Midnight. "You seemed upset, why?" She asked. "You're too friendly. It seems like you like Rowanpaw." He meowed. Frostpaw froze in her place. "What?" She meowed shocked. Midnight looked at her. "No that's not allowed and I barely know him." She meowed. Midnight huffed and rolled his eyes.

Upset Frostpaw sped up to his side. "Look I don't get why you care so much but there's no reason to be upset. Rowanpaw is SwampClan and I'm ForestClan. We are friends that's all there is to it." She meowed sharply. Midnight faced her. "You are clueless aren't you? I may be older than you by a few moons but that doesn't mean I can't care about you like that." He hissed. With a flick of his tail he turned leaving her there.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How are you feeling?" Winterfall asked her. "Fine." Frostpaw mumbled. "Why not play with your littermates?" She asked. "I don't want to." She meowed. "I know that Midnight was a little rough with you but that shouldn't keep you down. He can't stop you from being you," She meowed. "There have been many cats to mate with others from different clans. If you fall in love with him it's ok." She meowed.

Frostpaw watched her mom pad away. Winterfall was always making her feel better with saying stuff like that. She got up and padded over to Midnight. "Look I get why you're upset but there's no need to worry. Plus if I did like Rowanpaw you wouldn't be able to do anything about it and I wouldn't be the first." She meowed.

Midnight stared blankly at her for a moment. "You're right I can't and I need to act more like a warrior. I guess I can deal with that." He meowed. "But you don't have to worry because I don't like him that way, but you too are just my friend Midnight, I'm sorry." She meowed. "It's ok I expected that to happen, you can't blame me for trying." He meowed.

Aspenpaw and Frostpaw along with their mentors went out to train. Being only eight moons old and a new 'paw was harder than Frostpaw ever imagined. She fought with her brother in the style they fight in the forest. Aspenpaw was quick but he was slower on his feet than his quick moving sister. End result a tie.

**I know I said 10 reviews and I only got 5 but that's good enough for me! Thanks guys for all your nice comments! I'm glad people actually enjoy my story!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On patrol Frostpaw checked the boarder of SwampClan with Blazepaw, Marblewing, Jewel, and Willowbird. Frostpaw heard rustling in the bushes. She snuck away from the group to check it out. "Rowanpaw?" She whispered. "No." Snapped a she-cat. She was very small, but obviously a warrior. "Sorry." Frostpaw meowed.

She tried to walk away but the she-cat stopped her. "Now wait a minute Frostpaw." She meowed. Frostpaw froze. "I just want to warn you to back off of Rowanpaw, it's forbidden for you two to be together." She meowed. Sighing from hearing this Frostpaw padded away. "Wait one moment!" She called.

"Is there a problem?" Marblewing asked. "No, not at all. I was just asking her a question and she walked away from me." She meowed. "Halfwing just go home. You're such a drama hare." Willowbird meowed. "Says the one related to Splotchsting." Both Blazepaw and Willowbird hissed. "Don't talk about my mother like that." Blazepaw growled.

The she-cat padded away. Frostpaw was confused, why did everyone think she was "with" Rowanpaw? Was he lying and telling his clan that and it reach Midnight at a meeting? Frostpaw's pelt tingled with irritation. She was going to do something forbidden, walk right into his camp at night. Dangerous and against the stars. Frostpaw hopped she'd be forgiven.

In camp Frostpaw waited for dark to come. As the sun started to set cats started settling to their nests for another big day tomorrow. Frostpaw went to her nest and pretended to fall asleep. "Frostpaw?" A voice meowed. She ignored it. It was Midnight and she didn't want to talk so she pretended to sleep. He padded away and she peaked through one eye.

"That was cold." Angelpaw meowed making her jump. "Shh." She hissed. Angelpaw laid down and went to sleep. Frostpaw laid there for what felt like forever. It finally got dark and Frostpaw got up. She exited the den and started creeping out of camp.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Frostpaw ran into someone. Midnight opened his eyes. "I knew you were sneaking off." He meowed. "So you waited?" She hissed. "Yes." He replied. "I'm going to see Rowanpaw for-I figured as much." He interrupted. "I'm going to find out if he's telling cats we're together. The same reaction you gave me Halfwing gave me." Frostpaw explained.

Midnight walked with her to the border and stood watch for anyone coming. Frostpaw crept over and followed the very strong smell of SwampClan scent. She followed it all the way to the camp. She snuck inside and looked around. A medium sized den was placed at the back.

She looked inside the den. It was the nursery. She quickly pulled out. A cat appeared from a den. "I swear I smell ForestClan scent. Frostpaw ducked down and slowly crept into the woods. She rolled around to hide her scent. She crept back in and they were gone. "Looking for me?" A voice meowed making her jump.

Rowanpaw stood behind her. "Don't do that!" She quietly hissed. "Why are you here?" He asked. "I came to ask you something," She meowed. "Are you telling your clan that we're together?" She asked. Silence. "Why would I do that?" He asked. "Both your clan and mine think we're together and we're just friends." She meowed.

Rowanpaw's tail flicked. "I'm sorry. I don't know where my clan is getting this." He meowed. They walked toward the border where Midnight stood. "Will you meet me here tomorrow so we can talk?" He asked. Frostpaw was quietly thinking. "It wouldn't hurt anyone so I guess." She meowed.

At the border Midnight looked at her and Rowanpaw. He saw Rowanpaw and huffed. "Don't mind him he's just a jealous rat." She meowed. "I'm not jealous!" He spat. Frostpaw crouched back. "Don't talk to her like that." Rowanpaw meowed. Midnight sneered a bit. "Stop it." Frostpaw meowed at both of them. "I'm fine I'm used to being hissed at." She told Rowanpaw.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Viperpool! Cedarclaw! Blazewind!" The clan yowled. Viperpool walked around with a smug look on her face. "Too bad you don't have your name yet, or ever." She meowed evilly at Frostpaw. "I'm too young so hush." She hissed. "Leave her be Viper_paw_." Midnight meowed. "It's Viper_pool_!" She snarled. "Not with that attitude." He replied. She huffed and walked off head up and tail high in a stuck up fashion. Midnight rolled his eyes.

"I can defend myself I'm not a kit." Frostpaw meowed. "That'll stir the water, she'll listen to an upper warrior." He meowed. Frostpaw's ear twitched irrelatively. "Still I'm not a kit stop treating me like one." She meowed. "Why can't I care about you?" He asked. "You can but to an extent, that's too far. I look weak when you do that." She hissed and walked away.

Midnight stared at her confused. "You want my advice?" Stonesoul asked. Midnight sighed, "Sure." Stonesoul guided him away. "You have to let a she-cat grow, find who she is and what she stands for before you make your move or you'll just suffer from her wrath," He meowed. Midnight nodded. "But make sure she knows you have feelings for her and care about her decisions or you could lose her." He added.

Midnight got the message and would back off a bit. To show her that he was going to apologize. That afternoon after she got back from training Midnight padded up to her. "What come to see if I broke a nail?" She asked sarcastically. "No, I came to say sorry. I need to give you your space and chance to grow…I was out of line." He meowed.

She looked at him softly. She padded close to him. "Thank you." She meowed. Her sweet scent filled his nose making his heart beat faster. "I-I um," He meowed embarrassed. "I only acted the way I did because um…" He couldn't get it out. Frostpaw tilted her head to the side. "What is it?" She meowed. "I love you Frostpaw…" Midnight meowed.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After confessing his love for her nothing changed. Midnight felt a little scared. Does she love him back or does she just want to be friends? He wondered for days. Viperpool approached him one day. "Why do you like her so much? She's not special at all." She meowed. "That's where you're wrong," He meowed. "She's very special." He purred. Viperpool walked away.

Frostpaw was on her first patrol in a while and Rowanpaw was on his too. "Hi Rowanpaw." She purred. "Hello." He meowed. A red-brown she-cat stepped in between them and glared at Frostpaw. She backed up. "Don't speak to the enemy unless at meetings." She ordered Rowanpaw. "We're allowed to talk Auburnpool." He hissed. She understood, that was his mother making sure he was following the stars by not being in love with her.

Frostpaw padded up to Auburnpool. "I can sense your worry by your posture and I assure you that he is following the stars, as am I. You have no worry about your son. I'm sure he has an eye on someone in your clan." She meowed padding away. There was confusion among all of them.

That night when they met up Rowanpaw brought it up. "When we got back to camp my mother was furious that a paw 'disrespected' her like that. She was more confused than anything I think." He meowed. Frostpaw purred. "I could tell what she was thinking by her body position. It's a gift that I use in battle or anything like that." She meowed.

Tonight was a clear skied night with a crescent moon. "It's beautiful out." Frostpaw meowed. Rowanpaw nodded. He got closer to her and she got closer to him. They looked at each other with their foreheads touching. "Frostpaw." Rowanpaw meowed. "Yeah." She replied. "If I were to break the stars it'd only be with you, you're the only she-cat for me." He meowed.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She looked at him with soft eyes. His scent filled his nose. Frostpaw's heart beat picked up. "You'd be the only one I broke the stars rules for too. You're the only tom for me." She meowed. He licked her cheek. "I love you." He meowed. "I love you too Rowanpaw." She purred. A twig snapped from the bushes and they both jumped.

Frostpaw looked around and saw green eyes. "Midnight…" She meowed. He ran off. He was hurt and she knew it. "It was that black tom wasn't it?" Rowanpaw asked. "Yes," She meowed. They laid back down. "I will talk to him in the morning." She added. Rowanpaw fell asleep beside her.

When she woke it was almost dawn. "Rowanpaw, it's almost dawn. We should go." She meowed. He nodded, stretched and pressed his head to hers one last time. "I will see you tonight." He meowed. She nodded. As she turned away she wrapped her tail around his neck and let it slide across it. Rowanpaw followed it in a circular motion with his head and watched her go.

In camp Midnight laid in his nest quiet. Frostpaw knew she wasn't allowed in the warriors den but she needed to speak with him. "Midnight?" She whispered. His ear twitched. "I know you're awake." She meowed. He lifted his head and exited the den. He didn't look at her.

She bent down to look up at him. "Please look at me." She meowed. He looked at her with hurt and anger in his eyes. "I thought you might grow to love me. I was such a fool." He meowed. "Midnight it's not what-what? What I think? I heard you say you loved him, its ok." He meowed sadly. Frostpaw looked at her paws.

"You won't tell on me?" She asked. He shook his head. "Thank you." She meowed. "I still care about you so if you're happy with him I won't ruin your happiness just because you don't love me." He meowed. "I'm sorry." She meowed. "It's alright." He lied. He padded away leaving her sad.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Did she admit it?" A voice asked. "Yes, only because I told her first." He meowed. "Good. Find her weaknesses, and the clans. We will crush them." She meowed. Rowanpaw stood before LilyStar. "Yes LilyStar." He meowed. The leader purred evilly. "Dismissed." She meowed. Rowanpaw padded out of the leaders den and sighed.

"What's wrong Rowanpaw?" A black tom asked. "I don't want to do this. I don't like lying to her, she's a sweet cat." He meowed. "Now don't talk like that about the enemy." He meowed. "I can't Crowtalon, she's just so sweet and gentle…" Rowanpaw purred. "Wait, you actually love her don't you?" Crowtalon asked. Rowanpaw laid his ears flat. "Don't say a word." He hissed.

The two toms had been like brothers since Rowanpaw was born. When he found out it was Frostpaw's father who hurt him he wanted revenge, but now with Frostpaw in the picture it changed. He doesn't want to cause pain to her or her family. She wouldn't love him anymore. He couldn't do it but he wouldn't tell LilyStar that.

A familiar scent lingered behind him. Crowtalon's ears twitched and he backed up. Rowanpaw slowly turned around wide-eyed. "If you betray us I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do." A big tom growled in his face. Rowanpaw nodded vigorously. He padded away giving him one last glare.

"Why does Blackmoon have to be so scary?" Crowtalon asked shivering. "I don't like that he's my mentor, I'm so scared of him." Rowanpaw meowed. "I think that's what LilyStar wants, scary warriors." Crowtalon replied. "I do love her though, I'm just afraid to die if I don't do what she wants." He meowed.

Crowtalon looked at him. "Look it was my fault Stonesoul almost killed me, I attacked his mate, who was about to kit Frostpaw and her littermates." He meowed. Rowanpaw's eyes grew. "What? Why didn't you tell me this a long time ago?" He cried. "I didn't think this was going to happen." He admitted. "Thanks to you I might lose my love." Rowanpaw hissed padding away.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

That night Rowanpaw met Frostpaw at the border. "Hello my love." He purred rubbing his head to his. He knew he was being quietly watched, he couldn't tell her. "Rowanpaw?" She asked. "Yes." He meowed. "Are you ok? You seem on edge tonight." Frostpaw meowed. "No I'm fine." He lied. He wanted to tell her so bad but with Badgerpelt watching him he couldn't.

"So Frostpaw we haven't really talked about our clans, tell me about yours." He meowed. "Well there's not much to talk about. I don't have many friends other than my littermates." She meowed. "How are they?" He asked. "They're fine, they mean the world to me since they're my friends and family." She meowed. Rowanpaw realized that was her weakness, family.

"What about you? You have littermates?" She asked. "Uh, yea two sisters." He meowed. "That's like my brother! He's the only tom of our litter. What are their names?" Frostpaw asked. "Autumnpaw and Leafpaw." He meowed. "Are they nice to you?" She asked. "Well they are like everyone else in my clan, tough, scary, and don't care about feelings." He meowed.

They talked for a while and Rowanpaw realized she trusted him, she spilled everything LilyStar wanted to know. It broke his heart but he had to make it seem like he was playing the role he was supposed to. He went back to camp and went to sleep depressed while she would be going to bed happy. She trusted him but he had to throw that away for the clan.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Froststorm! Angelwing! Aspenpool!" The clan shouted. Two moons past since Froststorm last spoke to Rowanpaw, she thinks it's because of training. She decided to go out for a bit to look around for him. She got nothing. Not even his scent lingered there where they used to meet. Did he no longer love her? She didn't know.

"Frostpaw?" A meow asked. She looked around. Rowanpaw entered from the brush. "Rowanpaw!" She gasped happily. "I'm actually a warrior now. It's Rowanfur now." He meowed. "Oh wow! I'm a warrior too, I'm now Froststorm." She purred. He padded up to her. "I missed you." He meowed. "I missed you too." She replied.

"This is hard for me, being in different clans." Rowanfur meowed. "I know and it's too late to ask for one of us to switch clans." Froststorm meowed. He nodded. His ear twitched. "Hide." He ordered and she obeyed. Two big black toms appeared from the brush. "Tell your girlfriend good-bye and get back to camp." One meowed.

Rowanfur lied. "I don't know who you're referring to but I will come back when I'm ready. I'm a warrior now." He meowed. "Look bite size your father has ordered it." The other hissed. "Back off Rogue." Rowanfur hissed. "Don't talk to an upper warrior like that." The other growled. "By all of two days. No I can Jaguar so you be quiet." He snapped. "Who are you to tell us what to do?" Rogue meowed. "The deputy's son that's who.

Rowanfur was Tigersting's father? Froststorm thought that he was with Amberstripe. Did they break apart and get new mates? She wondered. Obviously if Rowanfur was here. The two toms grumbled and padded away. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He meowed to her. Froststorm came out of hiding. "It's ok." She replied.

He looked at her embarrassedly. "I kind of used that to my advantage I take it…" He meowed. "No I would've done the same thing as deputy's daughter." She meowed. Rowanfur flinched, he forgot all about why he fell in love with her, to get information out of her. LilyStar said he could stop going because they got the information they needed.

"I will meet you here tonight." She meowed. "O-Ok." He muttered. How would he get out of camp without being caught? He would figure it out. Froststorm went back to camp and hung out with her littermates. Blazewind padded up to Angelwing. "Hey Angelwing." He meowed shyly. She looked at him purring. "Can I talk to you?" He asked. "Sure." She replied padding away.

Froststorm purred. It had been obvious since they were kits that Blazewind liked her sister. She knew that Angelwing liked him back since she was differently nice around him and that they would be mates. She was happy for them, they could have a family. Unfortunetly for Froststorm she wouldn't be able to since she was with Rowanfur.

Angelwing padded back over with a light hop to her step and she was glowing with happiness. "How's your boyfriend?" Aspenpool teased. Angelwing smacked him with her tail. "He is my mate now." She meowed excitedly. "I'm happy for you." Froststorm meowed. "How come you don't have a mate? You're very well-liked by the toms in the clan." Angelwing meowed. Froststorm blushed. "I uh…" She struggled to speak. "Just haven't thought about it. I want to wait to see who's right." She lied.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

At the border Froststorm waited for Rowanfur to show up. It was almost moonhigh before he showed up. "I thought you'd never show. I was about to leave to sleep." She meowed. "Well I'm here now." He purred. She rubbed her head to his and sat down. "My clan doesn't think I'll find a mate. It's hard hiding this from them." She sighed. "Same here. My mother's trying to set me up with a she-cat that I don't even like a little." He meowed. She laughed at him.

"I want to have a family together Froststorm." Rowanfur meowed suddenly. Froststorm looked at him weirdly being shocked suddenly. "What?" He asked. "I don't know that was just sudden." She purred. "I'm sorry." He meowed. "No, no it's ok. I want to too but we live in different clans." She meowed sadly. "But we love each other what does it matter." He purred.

She looked at him sadly. "You'd only get to see them at meetings if they lived in my clan." She pointed out. Rowanfur became sad and looked at his paws. "I guess you're right. Froststorm licked his cheek. "It's alright we will figure something out." She promised. "I know we will." He replied. That was the end of their night.

It was the beginning of winter and Froststorm could smell the crisp, brisk, cold scent in the air. It was going to snow soon. She loved winter time because she blended in easily with the white snow, so did her sister. Aspenpool and the other darker cats had a harder time, but it was not harder to find pray. Froststorm would have to prove herself a warrior during her first winter as one.

It was a harsh winter as the moons kicked in. Many cats in the clans fell sick and died. Including Froststorm's aunt and Splotchsting's sister. Both her mother and Splotchsting were the remaining of their litter. It was tough for both of them but as long as they had their kits they were happy as well.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Pain. That' all she felt in her stomach. Froststorm felt sick and hungry all the time. She was worried she had green-leaf, a fever known to be deadly to the clans. Moltedcrow wanted to check her out every day to see if she was getting worse or better. "I'm not sure if you're sick. I didn't see a vision of you dying so that's a good sign." He told her. She nodded as she felt like she was on fire.

"May I ask you something?" Moltedcrow asked. "Sure." She panted. "Could I check your stomach?" He meowed. "Sure, if you think it'll help." She meowed. The healer felt around her belly to see if she had a bug. He just shook his head and said, "Uh huh, I see. Yes." It confused Froststorm greatly. "Alright." He meowed.

She looked at him curiously. "What's wrong? Am I sick?" She asked. Moltedcrow just shook his head. "No, no darling. You're simply experiencing the first cycle of kitting." He meowed. "You're going to be a mother come early spring." He purred. Froststorm's eyes widened. How could she be a mother? How would Rowanfur see their kits? "You better tell Rowanfur congrates for me." Moltedcrow meowed winking.

He started to pad away. "Wait!" Froststorm called. "How do you know about Rowanfur and me?" She asked. "It's simply obvious to a seers eyes." He purred. "Don't worry I won't tell." He promised. "How am I going to explain?" She asked. "Ask Midnight to lie for you, say they're his." He meowed. She couldn't do that to Rowanfur. What would he think if Midnight became the "father" of their kits?

Hopefully he would understand that they need to be a secret so it's the only way to cause less suspicion. "No. I won't do it." Midnight meowed. "Why not?" Froststorm asked. "They aren't my kits and I'm not helping you hide your broken rule." He hissed. "Midnight please I'm begging you to help me." She meowed. He looked at how desperate she was, he couldn't leave her like that. "Fine, but only you me and the kits when time will know who their real dad is." He meowed. She nodded understanding.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The announcement was made that she was going to kit and they were Midnight's. Froststorm hated lying to her clanmates but it's what had to be done to protect her secret. Hopefully they wouldn't find out. Froststorm would go to the border to tell Rowanfur tonight. She was excited to see his reaction to it all. That night wouldn't go as planned.

Nightfall came around and Froststorm easily snuck out of camp. She went to the border of ForestClan and SwampClan. There she waited for almost half the night again. She heard rustling and got excited but it soon died as she saw two toms dragging Rowanfur up to her. "Tell her." One meowed. Rowanfur looked down with ears down. "Tell me what?" She asked.

One tom she knew, his name was Badgerpelt. The other seemed to be older and more in charge. "Blackmoon don't make me do this." He meowed. The black tom growled and shoved him forward. Froststorm became nervous. "Froststorm," He meowed. "I never loved you, it was a lie to get information out of you. I got what I needed out of you so now we will no longer meet." He meowed seeming upset.

Froststorm couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean?" She asked shocked. "I never loved you. I lied to you, what part of this don't you get? I used you for information. You helped me in being able to destroy your clan." He meowed. Froststorm took a step back shaking her head. "No, no it's not true. It can't be. I know you love me." She cried. "No, Froststorm I don't. Good bye." Rowanfur meowed padding away.

On that very moment at that very spot Froststorm felt like she died. She felt lifeless, like a zombie. She trusted him and he betrayed her. "How could I be so foolish? I actually believed that a tom from the most evil clan loved me. Now I'm baring his kits." She cried. "What do I do?" She meowed up to the stars.

Back in camp Froststorm didn't speak to anyone, not even her fake mate. "Froststorm is something wrong?" Midnight asked. She pressed her head into her paws and wept. Midnight laid beside her with his tail around her and pressed his head to her cheek. "It's ok, I'm here." He meowed. "Go, go away. I don't want anyone here." She meowed. Midnight looked at her sadly and granted her wish.

Late winter. It was warmer than winter but colder than spring. That's when they came. Three beautiful she-cats. One was all brown tabby like Rowanfur. One was white with tabby brown patches on her. The last kit was all blue-gray like her. They were all normal sized kits, healthy and noisy. "What will you name them?" ThistleStar asked. "I don't know yet." She meowed half asleep.

"ThistleStar give her time to rest. She will figure out names later." Moltedcrow ordered. "Alright." The leader nodded respectfully. On his way out he saw Midnight. "Congratulations, none of them have your pelt but they are still sweet." He meowed. Midnight nodded. They weren't his but now that Froststorm and Rowanfur weren't mates they needed one and he'd step up for them.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"We gladly welcome Mosskit, Mistkit, and Blossomkit to ForestClan! May they always be healthy." Stonesoul announced since it was his kit. Froststorm purred. Her father was so sweet to her, unlike her kits father. She was upset, she couldn't believe he'd do that to her. They hadn't spoken since that night and she never wanted to again. She had nothing to say to him.

"Here's your meal." Midnight purred. "Thank you for being so kind to my kits and I, stepping up as a father figure to them." She meowed. Midnight sat down. "Froststorm I'd do anything for you because I still love you." He meowed. She looked slightly sadly down at her paws. "I'm sorry." He meowed. "No it's alright." She replied. "You're ok with my kits calling you daddy though, even though they're not yours?" She asked. "Of course I'm fine with it." He purred.

Froststorm realized he did care a lot for her. It made her realize she made a mistake with Rowanfur. Midnight was always and has always been there for her. Why hadn't she seen the light before? Her gaze got soft. "I'm sorry I never realized how much you cared before." She meowed. He looked back at her. "It's ok, I figured you would at some point." He purred and left.

As the days went on and the kits became squirmier Froststorm decided it was time for them to play in the camp center. Blossomkit was the first outside. She looked around excitedly, her face glowing. Mosskit was the second out and she ran around like she had no rules. Mistkit just laid down in the sun to soak it up like she did as a kit. They all enjoyed the open space and Stonesoul was happy to see how well they were doing.

"They've grown a lot in the past few moons haven't they." Midnight purred. "Yes they have and they are full of energy just like…" Froststorm stopped at the thought of Rowanfur. "Don't think about him, you have your clan now to help you raise the kits, you have me." He meowed. She nodded. She watched her kits run around and realized how much they reminded her of Rowanfur. She felt a pang inside her chest wishing he could see them now.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I have heard news that Froststorm has had kits a few sunsets ago." LilyStar meowed. "Yes according to the clan they are Midnight's but none of them have his black pelt." Badgerpelt meowed. "Interesting…" The leader meowed. "What color pelts do they have if I may ask?" She asked. "From what I've heard one of them is gray-blue like her mom, one is white with tabby patches and the other one fully tabby." Rogue meowed.

LilyStar's fur rose on her back. "Traitor!" She hissed stomping out of her den. She looked around and spotted Rowanfur. She furiously padded over to him. As he turned to look at her she slashed him to the ground putting cuts on his face. The clan became silent. "I told you to pretend to love her for information _not _create half-claned pests!" She snarled. Rowanfur looked broken and scared.

"What?" Auburnpool hissed. "You had _kits _with that tree dweller!" She growled. Rowanfur stood up looking at the ground. "It's not my fault." He mumbled. "What?" LilyStar hissed. "It's not my fault! I wouldn't have fallen in love with her if you hadn't put me up to pretend to in the first place! Now she thinks I hate her and is probably in love with Midnight by now. She hates me if that makes you happy." He cried running out of camp.

Crowtalon followed him as he sat at the spot they always used to meet at. "Rowanfur…" He meowed. "Leave me be. I want to be alone." He meowed sadly. "If you honestly love her go tell her. Tell her that you still care and that the clan put you up to saying you didn't because they found out you really did." Crowtalon meowed. "She won't believe me, ever again I know she won't." He mewed. "Give it a shot, go to her camp and tell her." He meowed.

Rowanfur looked at his reflection in a puddle of melted snow. He loved her dearly and wanted to see his kits. He knew they were all girls, he had hopped for at least one tom, but he was happy with them all. He would meet her tonight in the nursery in her camp. Hopefully she understands and doesn't try to hurt him. All he wants is to see his family. He would have to wait here all day, he couldn't go back to camp after that.

As the day dragged on Rowanfur got bored not being able to do anything but wait. He tried to climb trees, it didn't work, he hunted for a while, that got boring. Nothing he seemed to do passed the time. That's when he realized it was almost sunset. Only a little longer and he'd be able to go.

Nightfall began so Rowanfur started heading over to Froststorm's camp. He made sure to roll in the grass and dirt to hide his swampy smell. After that he followed the scent of clan cats through the trees. They went every which direction which made it difficult but after a while he was on a straight path. Then he was there.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

In the camp he looked around until he smelt the scent of milk. He followed it to the nursery where the kits and Froststorm laid. He prodded his ex-mate. "Froststorm." He whispered. The kits stirred. "Froststorm." He repeated. She opened her eyes slightly with a moan. When she saw him her eyes opened and she jumped.

"Don't worry I'm here to explain something." He meowed. "You don't need to explain anything. I'm done with you completely." She hissed in a whisper. "I figured you'd say that." He sighed. A dark figured moved in behind Rowanfur. Froststorm guarded her kits. "Don't worry he's here to explain the story since you won't believe me." Rowanfur meowed stepping out.

"Hello Froststorm. I am Crowtalon, I was a paw when your mom was pregnant with you." He meowed. "Ok?" She meowed. "Long story short I almost killed your mom and all of you and your littermates. Your father saved you all by almost killing me. Rowanfur wanted revenge on him since I'm his best friend." He meowed. Froststorm stared. "You were his way of revenge, but when I told him it was my fault he no longer wanted to hurt you." Crowtalon explained.

Froststorm lifted her tail in silence. "I don't want to hear the story. Point is I trusted him and he betrayed me." She meowed. "Not out of want. My clan found out he loved you and punished him by making him say what he said to you." He meowed. Froststorm looked at him. "I don't believe you." She hissed.

"He was beat by LilyStar when she found out these were his kits. He has wished ever since he found out that he didn't have to hurt you. He blamed our leader for your pain for putting him up to it. He cried and waited where you used to meet all day just for this moment." Crowtalon snapped. "He wished he would die because he hurt you." He meowed. She stared about to cry. Rowanfur stepped in. "Let's go Crowtalon." He meowed. He turned around and they both started to leave. "Wait." She meowed. They stopped in their tracks.

"Go get her." Crowtalon meowed continuing to walk. "Is what he says true about earlier today?" She asked. Rowanfur looked at his paws. She noticed the scratches on the side of his face. "It is…" She whispered. "I'm sorry." She cried falling into his chest. The kits woke up to the noise. "Momma what's going on? Who's he?" They asked. Froststorm gave them a soft look. "It's your father." She meowed. "Doesn't smell like Midnight." Mistkit mewed.

Froststorm purred. "That's because he's not your father. It's a secret ok. We have to pretend he is in the clan. You mustn't tell anyone who your real father is." She meowed. They looked confused. "Why can't we tell?" Blossomkit asked. "Because I'm from SwampClan and your mother's from ForestClan. Hello my lovelies." Rowanfur purred. They all looked at the big tabby tom and his soft eyes.

Blossomkit purred. "That's why none of us have Midnight's pelt!" She exclaimed. Rowanfur nodded to her. "I'm so glad I finally get to meet you all." He purred. "I thought you were done with him…" Midnight meowed behind them. "Midnight!" Froststorm exclaimed. "I told her what really happened. Plus I deserve to meet my kits don't I?" Rowanfur meowed. "Not with how you treated Froststorm." He hissed. Things were about to get ugly. This night might get bloody.


End file.
